


Hey Angel

by Harrys_anaconda_dont



Series: Made In The A.M. ~ Drarry Song Fic One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_anaconda_dont/pseuds/Harrys_anaconda_dont
Summary: I don't own the characters or the song(s) used.I will also be posting these to my wattpad account BreiannaSobers





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the song(s) used.  
> I will also be posting these to my wattpad account BreiannaSobers

_Hey angel_   
_Do you know the reasons why_   
_We look up to the sky?_   
_Hey angel_   
_Do you look at us and laugh_   
_When we hold on to the past?_   
_Hey angel_

Standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower, I find myself wondering why I even agreed to be on Voldemort's side of the war. My father obviously played a major roll in that decision. Sometimes, I find myself hoping that I had died in it, because being dead yourself is better than people dying _because_ of you.

It's times like these where I find myself wondering what it would have been like, if our positions had been switched. I raise my head and stare into the starts shining brightly above me. I sigh, running my hand through my pale, blond hair.

Behind my eyes, images of the past flash through my head. Images of the war, of things I regret, of dreams and nightmares alike. Maybe if I had just taken the advice of people around me, and chose the right path, then this wouldn't have been the outcome.

_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_   
_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_

You're brave.  You're strong.  You're courageous.  You're beautiful, breathtaking, absolutely brilliant.  You're everything I'm not, and yet, look where we stand.  I give out a bitter laugh as I drop to my knees and stare at the night sky.  I've written you in the stars, I've given each star an adjective that describes you, because you shine brighter than all of them combined, but there still aren't enough for me to describe you.

I remember whispering to you, **"If you find yourself missing me, remember that I've written our names in the stars, and I'll always be right beside you."**  You looked at me, tears shining in your deep, green eyes and for the first time, you whispered five little words that brought back a part of me that had been missing for oh-so-long.

**"I'm in love with you."**

_Hey angel_   
_Tell me, do you ever try_   
_To come to the other side?_   
_Hey angel_   
_Tell me, do you ever cry_   
_When we waste away our lives?_

I find myself crying as I remember how much I love you.  Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night wondering why our positions weren't switched.  I deserve a lot of shit, because of all the bullshit I've done and the havoc I've caused.  All the pain, grief, misery, pain, and all the death.  I deserve more than what's happened.  Do you ever try to come back to me?  You promised you'd always come back, but where are you?

Gone.

I bring my hands up to my face, feeling the tears fall through my fingers. You promised. You promised me, and I believed you. You promised that you wouldn't ever leave, and I was foolish enough to believe you.

_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_   
_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Oh I wish I could be more,_   
_I could be more,_   
_I could be more_

I could have stopped all of this.  I had choices, difficult and nearly impossible ones, but they were there.  I could have helped you, I could have done so, so much more than I did.  Maybe if I did you'd still be here with me, our hands intertwined and hearts beating in sync.  Maybe you wouldn't have left, even if it wasn't willingly.  I could have done more, I could have told more, I could have been more.  I could have done something useful for once in my fucking life.

Maybe I should have been more like you.  Courageous and brave.  Not coward-like and weak.  I should have been stronger than I was.  I recognize my mistakes, and I regret them so much.

**"I'm so fucking sorry, Harry."**

_Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed_   
_Backseat of my car, in the back of my head_   
_I come alive when I hear your voice_   
_It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise_   
_Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed_   
_Backseat of my car, in the back of my head_   
_I come alive when I hear your voice_   
_It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise_

You're all consuming.  You're like a hurricane.  There's pain, ruins, rain, wind, storms, and destruction going on all around you.  But in the middle, it's calm, the calm before the storm.  Whenever I had you in my arms, everything was okay.  It was just us, and a calm atmosphere.  I remember everything about you.  Every beautiful, heartbreaking, delicate, irreversible moment with you.

Your voice, your eyes, your ridiculous out of control hair.  I remember you, and it hurts.  It hurts because you're gone, and you're never coming back.

_Hey angel_   
_Hey angel_   
_Do you look up to the sky?_   
_Do you look up to the sky?_

I wonder, if when you left me, if you were looking at the sky.  I wonder if you're looking over me.  I wonder if I was worth it.  I find myself wondering a lot of things lately.  I wonder if our last night together was everything you hoped and wanted it to be.  Was it worth it?  Was I worth it?

_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_   
_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_

If you were still here, would you be thinking the same thing that I am right now?  That our positions should be switched.  Knowing you, you're probably happy that it's me alive, and not you.  You'd be saying **'You've got your whole life ahead of you baby! Take it and live it!'** and I don't know what hurts more, the fact that I know that's what you'd say, or the fact that you're not here to say it to me.

I miss you.  I miss you so much.  I feel my resolve weaken once more.  But this time, I break completely.  I'm on the floor of the tower, with my hands gripping my hair, and I know that I'm sobbing, and that I'm rocking back and forth.  I know that I'm a mess, and it's only been four days.  Four days since you took your last breath, and I saw that beautiful light die from your oh so green eyes.

I can't pretend to be okay anymore, I can't.

With my mind made up, I stand and walk to where Dumbledore fell.  With tears still pouring from my eyes, I decide that life is nothing without you.  You were everything to me, and you were always a constant in my life.  Since you've been gone, that light that kept me going flickered out, and now that it's gone, I'm so utterly, completely lost.

_Hey angel_   
_Hey angel_

I look up into the stars and find myself whispering to you.

**"Hey Angel, guess what?"**

I wait for a couple of heartbeats before I smile to myself, and whisper to the starry night sky once more.

**"I'll see you soon."**

With one step forward, I find myself hurtling towards my happiness, once again.

**"I've written our names in the stars, and I'm coming right back to your side."**


End file.
